


All the Time in the World

by kiznacore



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiznacore/pseuds/kiznacore
Summary: “I don’t want it to end.”“Don’t be silly,” he laughed, “we have all the time in the world”Something about those big red eyes made him believe every word. He caught a glimpse of Rin’s soft smile before letting himself relax onto the ground. The redhead followed shortly after, resting his chin on Haru’s shoulder. It was too irresistible not to turn and face him. His eyes fluttered shut as Rin ran his free hand through Haru’s hair, the other held his hand. They laid there for the moment, basking in the warmth of the setting sun.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were throwing around headcannons and this cute setting came up, so I wrote it! Hope you all enjoy the soft rinharu!! Anyways Rin’s ecstatic and Haru’s very much an enabler lmao

Haru awoke to the soft snoring of the redhead next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the natural light coming in through the window shades. It was still too early for the light to be shining heavily on them, but it was enough to brighten the room. Haru gently shifted on his side. Rin stirred ever so slightly, now facing in a way where Haru could admire the streaks of sunlight that ran over his soft skin. Haru lifted a finger to Rin’s head, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of his face. He marveled at the light specks of freckles laying across Rin’s cheeks; Those long lashes that fluttered every so often. _That_ jawline. Haru found himself smiling at the sight of a soft and peaceful Rin. He laid there for a moment, committing all that he witnessed to memory. They had all the time in the world.

  
It was silly to think that the two of them would end up like this. Haru could still remember his rivalry with Rin as if it were yesterday. They were that way since they were kids. He wondered if Rin had always felt some sort of tension between them before all this. Not the kind that brought on anger, or hatred. It was more like something that ensued a longing in both of them. It wasn’t until their friends pointed it out, that Haru realized they were both totally oblivious before. (and totally in love with each other) Then one thing led to another here they were. Who knew Rin could be so _calm_?

  
Either way, it was nice that they made the most of it. Any and every time they were free, they couldn’t help but be all over each other. Sometimes they would spend the day in Rin’s dorm, other times they found themselves staying at Haru’s place when his parents were out of town. Today, Rin planned to take them to a secluded lake. Haru liked the sound of having an entire body of water to himself. Not only that, but he had _Rin_ all to himself.

  
Speaking of, Rin’s eyes were slowly opening now. The look on his face was accompanied by a shy smirk. Rin liked it when his hair was played with, in fact he adored it. Any physical intimacy coming from someone as closed off as Haru was still sometimes surprising to him. Rin let his eyes occasionally flutter as Haru continued.

“Hey there.” Rin smiled; his voice trailed off into a raspy giggle.

“Hiya.”

Rin scooted over, making room for Haru on his pillow. He could smell the soft lavender from the shampoo Haru had used last night. He inched closer, pressing his nose to Haru’s head. Either Haru’s scent was just that intoxicating, or he was still dazed from waking up, because he felt himself giving into a lull yet again. He didn’t mind though; he wasn’t particularly in a rush to get out of bed yet. Rin wriggled back a bit, catching a glimpse of Haru’s deep blue eyes and smiled. That oddly sharp smile was the kind to put butterflies in the quiet one’s stomach. The fact that something that small could make Haru’s face as red as it was now had Rin giggling softly.  
Haru couldn’t help but bury his face in Rin’s chest to hide the embarrassment. The warmth from his cheeks was well disguised with the heat that circulated under the covers. As Haru sighed, he could easily sense the soft smell of myrrh. Rin’s scent was much muskier than Haru’s. He liked that it was bolder and easier to linger onto. Haru quickly decided to tenderly work his way up to Rin’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Rin’s mind swirled with every kiss that landed on his skin. He reached out, slowly mapping out Haru’s back with his hands. Rin found himself shuddering at the hot breath that brushed against his neck. Haru planted a small round of pecks at Rin’s jawline before colliding with his mouth. His hands made their way back through the locks of red hair.

Rin felt a hand tug at his scalp. “You better not tempt me Haru,” he teased, “You know I bite back.” The thought of staying in bed forever was invigorating, but he knew that if this went on, they wouldn’t be able to stop. Then they definitely would not have all the time in the world.

“Mmm.” Haru hummed disappointingly. He kissed him again softly, feeling Rin’s smile against his lips.

Lovely idea, really, but Rin was already set on today’s plans. With that, he slowly pushed himself out of the bed. He looked back at Haru, who was now groaning and reaching out to him from under the covers. Rin wrinkled his nose in disapproval before heading to the bathroom. When he returned, Haru had hidden himself deeper under his blanket.  
Rin pretended to ignore him, instead going over to his duffel bag on the floor. He scrambled through its contents before finding his clothes. He swiftly put on swim trunks and a loose Samezuka t-shirt. Rin stuffed his sleepwear into the duffel bag before zipping it up and tossing it to the side. Now to deal with the sleepyhead that was still in bed.

“Haru…” He cooed, creeping over to the side of the bed. Rin carefully lifted the covers, only to have Haru immediately pull them back over himself. He was proving to be more difficult than expected. Except, Rin knew exactly what to say to wake him up.

“What a shame… I was going to take you down to the lake today.” Rin stood up, crossing his arms. “Lovely weather too…”

Not even a minute passed before Haru revealed himself from under the covers. Any mention of a body of water and Rin didn’t have to ask him twice before he was out of bed and ready to go. Haru hadn’t even brushed out his awfully cute bedhead that flopped from side to side as he got dressed. Rin didn’t mind though; it was all the more reason to tease him later.

***

The wind felt exhilarating as it blew across Haru’s face. It was almost summer now, which meant humidity followed; as well as loud, obnoxious cicadas. He didn’t mind the heat, (more excuses for swimming, of course) but riding their bikes in calmer weather was more enjoyable. That, and the opportunity to witness Rin fuss with his pretty hair was greater. Luckily, they lived relatively near the lake, so it didn’t take long to get there. They left their bikes propped up next to a tree before walking the rest of the way. Rin was right about it being secluded, there literally wasn’t anyone else there but the two of them. It wasn’t long before Haru and Rin were stripped to their swim trunks and were ready to get into the water. Haru gently placed a foot in the lake, testing the temperature in the water. It was cool and refreshing.

Haru turned around and found himself standing alone. “Rin?”

“Over here Haru!” Rin yelled from across the lake. He hauled himself up the hill on the other side. He held onto a tire swing that hung from a large oak tree. “Isn’t this cool?” He waved with a dorky smile.

Haru couldn’t help but smile back, “Yeah, sure.” _Just be careful._ He muttered under his breathe as he fully submerged.

Rin took his time on the tire swing before launching himself into the water. He landed with a huge smash, sending ripples to Haru’s end of the lake. Haru swam over to meet him as Rin emerged. Rin’s hair was soaked and stuck to his face. He lifted his hands to brush the hair out of his eyes. Against the sunlight, his skin looked like a shiny marble that had Haru’s eyes wandering all over. He looked down before Rin could notice the blush rushing to his cheeks. Haru splashed some water over his face.

Rin chuckled behind him, “Something catch your eyes, pretty boy?” Suddenly, Haru felt a pair of hands at his waist. Giggles erupted from him as they fought back and forth. “So ticklish.” Rin chided playfully.

“Oh yeah?” Haru challenged him. Rin began to push away, but it was too late, Haru was already at his sides. He knew every place that had Rin laughing so hard he had to gasp for air.

They thrashed around in the lake for hours. Haru had his turn at the tire swing, Rin tried to catch a frog, and of course, they raced. Haru won, but Rin was okay with that. (he had already won his heart anyways) The sun was close to setting by the time they were worn out. They had ended up floating in each other’s arms. Haru was snug against Rin’s collarbone as they gently swam in place, mumbling sweet sentiments in one another’s ears.

  
Eventually, it was time for them to dry off before the temperature outside got cooler. They swam towards the side of the lake that they came from, shaking off the excess water as they left. Rin suggested that they dry off under the tree where they left their bikes. Haru wasn’t opposed to it, he had forgotten to bring an extra change of clothes anyways. They sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Rin closed his eyes to rest for a moment. It was silent for a while, with only the sound of the wind occasionally blowing.

Haru wondered if things would be different once the time for university came. Rin had discussed it with him briefly before, nothing too seriously though. He knew Rin planned to continue swimming, but what if it required him to take a different path than Haru’s. He knew it would be selfish to hold him back, or just follow blindly. He didn’t want things to change, of course, but he couldn’t shake the thought of these memories coming to a close.

“What are you thinking about?” Rin saw the look on his face. He knew. He felt it too.

“I don’t want it to end.”

“Don’t be silly,” he laughed, “we have all the time in the world.”

Something about those big red eyes made him believe every word. He caught a glimpse of Rin’s soft smile before letting himself relax onto the ground. The redhead followed shortly after, resting his chin on Haru’s shoulder. It was too irresistible not to turn and face him. His eyes fluttered shut as Rin ran his free hand through Haru’s hair, the other held his hand. They laid there for the moment, basking in the warmth of the setting sun.

Maybe he could stay like this forever, or at least just a little bit longer.


End file.
